


Eavesdropping

by vampire1317



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire1317/pseuds/vampire1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remember that one bar on illium? the one that had that turian talking to that quarian? shepard just couldn't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

“You really need to stay away from humans. All they do is think with their pants.” The turian said.

“Their pants?” the quarian asked.

“That means all they think about is sex.”

“Ah. I heard that once before but didn’t know what it meant.” The turian laughed.

“Now you do.” There was a moment of silence before the turian asked, “All quarians are stuck in a suit, right? So how do you deal with certain urges? Do quarians even have those urges?” the quarian stared at the turian for a moment before she started giggling.

“Yes quarians do have those urges. As for how we deal with them we have a nerve stimulator.” Her voice turned a little husky, “I can show you.” She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw a human standing there listening to their conversation. 

“Do you mind?” the quarian asked in a tone that said that she had a shotgun. The human smiled at her then turned his head to the side. The turian looked ready to do as much harm to the human as possible.

“Tali?” another quarian walked up to the human. “I was being rude and listening to this couples conversation and I wanted to verify something. Do all qurians really have a nerve stimulator?” the quarian, Tali, slapped the human’s shoulder.

“Shepard, that is something you don’t need to know.” The human, Shepard laughed.

“Can you go find Garrus? I need to make it up to these two for being so rude.” Tali wonder off after casting a suspicious glace at Shepard.

“What do you really want human?” the turian growled. Before Shepard said anything the quarian blurted out.

“Is that the admiral’s daughter?” Shepard graced the quarian with a little smirk.

“It is.”

“Then that would mean you’re the one…the trial?” The human didn’t say anything but the smirk remained in place. Leaning over to the table between them Shepard dropped a credit chit.

“That should help you two feel better about me and also as thanks for helping tonight get even better for me.” leaning toward the quarian he whispered something in her ear that made her gasp. She activated her omni-tool and sent something to the human. Shepard then went over to the turian. He put something in the turian’s hand as he whispered something in his ear. He activated his omni-tool and sent something to the turian. The quarian from before came back with a turian in blue armor that looked like it had taken a missile. Tali looked at the stunned face of the turian and shocked posture of the quarian.

“What did you do to them?” She asked worriedly. Shepard gave her a full blown grin.

“Commander, you really need to stop doing that?” the turian in the blue armor said.

“Hey, it wasn’t a prank this time.” Shepard defended himself. “Let’s go before they snap out of it.” Turning around all three of the strange group left the bar.  
A loud gasp came from the quarian. Alarmed the turian focused on her. She stared back at the turian with wide eyes. The credit chit in one hand the omni-tool activated in the other.

“five hundred thousand.” She whispered. The turian’s eyes went wide. “Each.” She added. The poor Turian’s eyes were bulging out of his sockets. After several moments of stunned silence the turian broke it.

“So, um, what did he whisper to you, if I may ask?”

“He told me that he is going to bond to the quarian and he invited you and me to the ceremony. A human is going to bond to an admiral’s daughter. The one that saved her from exile no less. What did he whisper to you?” 

“He gave me his extranet address and asked me to give him updates on our relationship. He told me that love always finds a way.” He realized what he just said and went silent.

“Do you believe him?” she asked. He looked into her eyes knowing full well his answer would ether scare her off or set them on the path. He answered honestly.

“I do believe him.” The quarian didn’t say anything long enough to make the turian nervous. She stood up. This is it, he thought, I scared her away. She walked over to him, sat in his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The turian went stiff from shock. The quarian thankfully recognized why he went stiff and laughed.

“So what did he hand you?” she asked. They both looked down to see a voucher for a free dinner for two at one of the most expensive restaurants in Illium. The reason being not only very high quality food but it served every species and that means every species.

“Uhh…want to go on a date?” the Turian managed to get out. Surprised that he could after all the shocks the human gave them. The quarian laughed and pressed her visor to his forehead.

“I would love nothing better.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few weeks later the Commander Shepard was going through his emails when one certain email caught his eye. After reading it he leaned back in his chair and grinned.


End file.
